ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rebellion
Story On Coruscant, there’s a colosseum, which is full of spectators. In an emperor’s seat, Chancellor Palpatine was sitting on a throne, with two guards, Magister Milhil and Michael standing with him. In a doorway into the stands, Grand Magister Labrid and Magister Windu stand in the shadows. Windu: They’re not messing around here. A giant above ground pool put into the colosseum. Labrid: Water is an incredibly painful death for Sludgepuppies. Look at all these people. All of them so excited about a public execution. It makes me sick. Windu: The girl was under the command of Kevin, who is a friend of John. He will come and rescue her. What do we do when he does? Labrid: John is in the right on this case, while we are bound to the service of the Republic. You can do whatever you want. However, if you witness it, you’ll have to do something. (Labrid turns around, and walks to leave the colosseum. Windu looks around again, and soon follows.) Palpatine: Hello everyone! I am pleased to announce that the execution is now underway! The crowd goes wild. On the arena, there is a red carpet leading to the pool, and stairs going up it. Several clones were standing on the sides of the carpet, in position. Then, clones drag Lucy into the arena. She was in a white one-piece suit, which kept her trapped, but allowed for easy absorption of water. She struggles, but is powerless. She is led across the carpet, the crowd cheering. She is led all the way to the bottom of the stairs. Then, a howl echoes throughout the arena. Everyone stops what they were doing, the entire colosseum going silent, and looks for the source of the noise. The howl happens again. Palpatine: (Pointing up at the rim of the arena.) There! On the rim! (The others look, and see Wolf Bane there, as he howls into the air again.) Wolf Bane: Palpatine! You have ignored my warning and gone to continue this unfair and unjust execution, and you will now face the consequences. You will now learn what it’s like to have John Smith as an enemy. Wolf Bane snout splits, and he fires a sonic howl at the emperor’s booth. The two guards push Palpatine out of the way, taking the attack and being knocked out. The crowd goes into a panic, everyone trying to get out. Milhil helps Palpatine up, and turns to Michael. Milhil: Take him out. Michael: Yes sir. (Milhil leads Palpatine out of the booth, and Michael grabs one of the guards, the two covered in a gold aura. The guard’s body turns into dust, while Michael’s skin turns golden, with an gold aura. He then takes to the air, flying at Wolf Bane.) Wolf Bane: You want an air battle? Bring it on, traitor. Michael fires a powerful burst of gold energy. (Wolf Bane jumps to dodge, then shifts to Stinkfly and flies off, Michael following.) On the ground, the clones were going crazy, firing their blasters into the air, trying to hit Stinkfly. The clones dragging Lucy don’t stop, and she resists going up the stairs. Then, one of the clones punches one of the ones dragging Lucy, knocking him down. The other clone comes at the rogue clone, but he’s knocked away too. The rogue removes his helmet, revealing it to be Kevin. Lucy: Kevin! (She hugs him, and Kevin removes the cuffs. He then pushes a disk onto her chest. It forms a brownish suit around her.) What is this? Kevin: Level 10 Hazmat suit. Will protect you from water, so we don’t have to worry about you being splashed. Lucy: Kevin, thank you. Kevin: Thank me when we’re off this planet. Let’s go. (The two go down the stairs.) Stinkfly fires slime at Michael, but he blasts through it with an energy blast. Michael fires more energy blasts, and Stinkfly fires a blue laser to counter. However, Michael’s attack breaks through, and Stinkfly is hit, as he starts to fall. Stinkfly shifts to Jetray, and pulls back up. Jetray: Should’ve gone this guy first. (Jetray flies up, firing a neuroshock at Michael. Michael absorbs the attack, firing it back. Jetray dodges, and starts gaining altitude. Michael follows.) Gwen and Ahsoka are at the entrance to the arena, Gwen firing mana disks and Ahsoka fighting with hand-to-hand combat. Kevin and Lucy were slowly making their way to where they were. Jetray was high above the colosseum, Michael firing energy blasts after him. Jetray: Hm. (He looks back.) Looks good. Jetray turns around, and shifts to AmpFibian. He shoots lightning at Michael, who absorbs it. Then, AmpFibian rams him, distorting him. They are falling, when Michael grabs AmpFibian, starting to absorb his energy. Then, AmpFibian phases through him, electrocuting him in the process. Michael is stunned, and AmpFibian grabs him, and the two slam into the water, creating a giant splash, covering the entire arena. The wave carries Kevin and Lucy towards the entrance. Michael’s hit hard by the impact, losing his breath. He’s still for a moment, then starts flying up to get out of the pool. Then, crystals form on top of the water, completely blocking off the exit. Michael reaches it, and pounds on the crystal. He turns down, and sees Diamondhead sinking. Diamondhead fires crystals at Michael, which causes an explosion, forcing Michael back down. Diamondhead shifts to Water Hazard, and raises his arm, grasping his fist. A water fist wraps around Michael, and starts pulling him down. Michael tries to break free, but then he begins to suffer from the pressure, losing what remained of his breath. Water Hazard: Give up while you can, Michael. Accept the consequences of your actions. Because I will never forgive you. (Michael releases a burst of energy, breaking free, as he swims frantically to the surface.) Time to end this. Water Hazard shifts to Big Chill, and flies through the water, freezing it as he goes. He then phases out of the pool, the water turned completely into ice. He looks around, seeing the clones down. Big Chill: Looks like they got out. Time to meet them at the rendezvous. Big Chill starts to fly off, when he hears a groaning noise. He turns to see the pool cracking, and he turns intangible. Just as he does, the pool breaks, metal, ice and crystal fly everywhere, tearing through the stands. Michael was standing at the bottom of where the pool was. His golden membrane is gone, and he is panting. Big Chill lands nearby. Michael turns to face him. Big Chill: Stop, Michael. The battle is over. Michael: You are a fool, John Smith. With your powers, you can do anything that you want. You can have anything, but you choose to use your powers for good. Big Chill: That is how one becomes a hero. Not by betraying your friends. Michael: You don’t understand anything. (Michael raises his arm, and Big Chill shifts to Clockwork. Michael fires an energy beam, while Clockwork fires a time ray. The attacks collide, but Clockwork’s breaks through, hitting Michael. His body ages, his skin turning gray and he loses his hair.) Agh! What did you do to me?! Clockwork: You got what you deserve, Michael. Goodbye. Clockwork turns into XLR8, and dashes off. He runs through the city, and lands onto a landing bay. There, the Rustbucket was waiting. XLR8: Am I here first? (Then, a hovercar arrives, with Kevin, Lucy, Gwen and Ahsoka in them.) You’re late. Kevin: Oh, shut up. Let’s get out of here before the defenses are activated. (XLR8 reverts, and the group gets into the Rustbucket, and it takes off.) Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Ahsoka Tano *Lucy Mann *Grand Magister Labrid *Magister Windu Villains *Michael Morningstar (main enemy) *Chancellor Palpatine *Magister Milhil *Palpatine's guards *Clone troopers Aliens *Wolf Bane *Stinkfly *Jetray *AmpFibian *Diamondhead *Water Hazard *Big Chill *Clockwork *XLR8 Trivia *John and his team are now officially criminals. *Michael turns into his zombie form. *It's revealed that Grand Magister Labrid has no hatred to the Sludgepuppies. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Rebillion Arc Category:John Smith 10: Clone Wars Arc